1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trans-impedance amplifier (hereafter denoted as TIA), in particular, the invention relates to a TIA for converting an optical signal into an electrical signal.
2. Related Prior Arts
The United States Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 7,868,701, has disclosed a TIA for the optical communication system, in which the TIA includes two TIA core circuits and an output buffer. The first TIA core circuit converts a photocurrent into a voltage signal. The output buffer provides an input to receive the output of the first TIA core circuit. The second TIA core circuit, which has a configuration same as those of the first TIA core circuit, is coupled with a reference terminal of the output buffer.